


Let it Snow

by peggyismywife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Steggy - Freeform, god i want to be him in this fic, i pretty much just replaced my name with steves, this is the least gay thing i have ever written adn i dont know how i feel about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/peggyismywife





	Let it Snow

“Yeah it’s really coming down, we won’t be able to make it for dinner.” Steve explained to a not-so-happy Bucky, “Maybe if this lets up we’ll come over for breakfast.” This earned a chuckle from both men on the phones. “Alright then,” Bucky sighed “I guess i’ll just be home alone with this freak.” Steve imagined Bucky gesturing to Sam, there was an audible punch from the other end of Steve’s phone. 

In the other room, a very stressed Peggy was looking at a cookbook. Well, it was more deciphering than looking. Peggy was never one for the kitchen, the extent to her cooking abilities went to probably pizza. Anyhow when the blizzard started and the roads were unusable, Peggy figured that dinner at Sam and Bucky’s was probably a no-go. When Steve went into the other room to call Bucky, Peggy rushed to the cookbook and decided upon making dinner. She was now very much regretting this decision. 

“Wha-” Steve walked into the kitchen, “What are you doing?” Steve tried and failed to suppress a smile. 

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m trying!” Peggy also could not keep a straight face. 

“Let me help.” Steve sighed, and he walked towards the disappointed Peggy. 

“Ughhh I wanted to make dinner for you for once but I caaaaaan’t.”  She leaned against the counter. 

“That’s only because you never learned.” Steve smiled and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. 

Peggy sighed as she wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck. She pulled Steve closer and leaned in so their noses touched and whispered 

“Now I don’t have to.” She grinned. 

Steve laughed and kissed her. 

Steve got started with dinner and Peggy went to change into pajamas. The now pajama clad Peggy went to the window. Steve and Peggy’s apartment was on the 3rd floor of a Brooklyn brownstone, not too far from where Steve and Bucky grew up. 

Peggy gazed out the window down to the streetlights below, the snow was whirling and made the normally fantastic view white. The wind whistled faintly outside and the yellow glow of the streetlights was almost completely shrouded from view. Peggy turned on some Christmas music and danced into the kitchen. 

“Frank Sinatra, nice.” Steve commented. Peggy just went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

“You know I can’t really cook when you’re like that.” Steve said. 

“Oh well.” Peggy leaned up and kissed Steve’s temple, before walking into the small living room. 

In one corner was a perfectly decorated tree, next to a roaring fireplace. She looked at her phone, multiple severe weather reports had taken up residence on her lock screen, this bothered her because they covered her wallpaper of Steve and her. The picture was a selfie taken a couple days before at Bucky and Sam’s holiday party, Steve was wearing a santa hat and was kissing Peggy’s cheek. She rid the screen of the pesky alerts and smiled at the picture. Just as she did this, another alert popped up on her screen: ‘Severe Weather Alert: 36-38 inches expected, Nor’easter Max expected to cause severe damage all across New England.’

“We’re going to be here a while.” Peggy muttered. 

The night ran on and by seven o’clock smells of dinner wafted into the small living room. Peggy had made her way from the armchair to the floor in front of the fire. She had started off reading but quickly got tired and now lay on her back with the book balanced precariously on her sizeable belly. 

“Is that how our child is going to get smart?” Steve chuckled as he entered with two steaming plates of food. Peggy just grunted and failed to get up so then dragged herself over to the coffee table. The bowls on the table contained horrifically large portions; what with Steve’s super-soldier-ness and Peggy eating for two. Peggy inhaled the food instantly, Steve watched her for a bit before starting the meal as well. The snow still drifted heavily down from the sky and layered on the windowsill. 

When dinner was through, Steve and Peggy curled up on the small couch and watched the fire die down. Suddenly, the strange vocals of ‘i’m sexy and I know it’ erupted from Steve’s phone, just as Peggy was nodding off. 

“What the bloody fuck is that?” Peggy groaned.

“Sorry,” Steve kissed her head “I think that's Bucky's ringtone...” Steve’s phone lit up with a Facetime from Bucky. Steve clicked answer. 

“Heeeeeeyyyyyyy!” Bucky called, “We were bored so I figured you were too.”

“I was sleeping you asshole!” Peggy yelled, she turned to Steve and confronted his choice of ringtone before seeing a familiar face on the screen. “Oh hello Sammy! How are you dear?” 

Sam smiled.  “Good! How’s little Sam???” 

“Darling, you repeating the name won't make us choose it.” Peggy explained and Sam's face fell. 

“Come oooooon!” Sam whined, He was cut off by Bucky pulling him into a hug, where his sentence was cut off by Bucky's shoulder. 

“Anyway,” Bucky started, Sam’s head resting on his shoulder “Bucky is obviously going to be the name-” 

And of course, that’s when the power went out. 

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

Now bathed in almost complete darkness with the fire sending a orange glow throughout the room, Peggy resumed her almost asleep state. Steve had run off to figure out when/if the power would come back on. The storm had also taken out the phone lines, hence the loss of Buck and Sam. Steve returned to the room with 5 lit candles and quickly rushed out again. 

“Looks like were going to be sleeping here tonight, the power won’t be back on for the night, so no heat.” 

Steve set down a huge pile of blankets and pillows and threw another log on the fire. 

“Okay” Peggy mumbled, barely opening her eyes. 

Steve had brought their mattress into the now cramped living room and created a nice cozy setup. He went over to the couch and lifted Peggy into his arms, and placed her gently on the bed. 

Once Peggy was sufficiently covered in layers of blankets, Steve himself got under the covers. Preggy [lol that was a typo but haha its a punnnnnn] attempted to snuggle closer to Steve, but on account of her large belly, this was impossible. So she settled for where she was (which also was very close). Outside the snow was still falling in sheets, and the icy wind blew it into heaps on the roads. But inside in the Carter’s apartment it was perfect. Steve wrapped his hand around Peggy “I love you” he whispered. 

Peggy smiled, “I love you too.” 

And it was almost perfect when the music crooned:

_ Oh the weather outside is frightful,  _

_ but the fire is so delightful. _

_ And since there’s no place to go, _

_ let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. _


End file.
